Huge Castles & Little Houses
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: BTW, Alex and her family are friends with a huge kingdom empire to make this work. I don't want to spoil much, but Alex does something she is told not to do...Again. Jade is alone in her apartment when she falls asleep suddenly and wakes up as...my OC. *First chapter is a bit short, I know.*
1. The News

Um...Cross over for Wizards of Waverly Place and Homestuck because the beta/alpha kids are involved with magic they haven't seen in awhile. So, um, enjoy and review honestly. Thanks.

* * *

"Dave, Dave!" A familiar teen's voice echoes down the apartment hallway, which is where said bets friend lives for the time being. Though, the chances of waking the heavy-sleeping blonde was well below 75%.

A door next to the blue-clad teen's apartment room opens with a quiet shuffle and yawn.

"John, it's only 10 A.M. What are you babbling about this time?" A royal-purple eyed girl asks him.

"Oh, Rose!" John's tone of urgency and panic startles the young female, making her perk up. "You have to get Dave, and quick!"

Rose looks at the boy with a 'calm' stare, but inside, she is filled to the brim with fear and panic like John."John. What's wrong?" The last word came out choked-up and teary. If John, Dave, and herself were still here...then where's Jade?

John shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he hesitates.

"John." Rose repeats with panic now laced in her tone. "It's about Jade, isn't it?"

John nods, and tears spring to his eyes as he begins to shake. "Rose, I don't know what to do..." John sobs, putting his hands over his eyes, which are spilling over with tears. "Jade is my only family here! You have to help me, Rose..."

Rose embraces him tightly, knowing this fact was true after what happened last year with her own mother and his father, hushing him with love and care dancing off her whispers of protection. "Now, I really can't help you if you don't tell me where she is."

John is silent for a few long seconds before whispering hoarsely, "That's just it, Rose..." He sniffs away the rest of the threatening tears that want to fall away. "I can't tell you..."

Rose's purple eyes widened with fear, tears starting to obscure her vision. "What?" She squeaks. "Why can't you...?"

John buries his face into the slightly younger's shirt, hugging her tighter, feeling helpless.

**"Jade's missing..."**

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. I worked on it so many times, I ripped my paper! He he...I sometimes work too hard and erase it too much. Tell me what you think. ;P


	2. Unfamiliar Sights

**Recap: "Jade's missing..."**

* * *

Dave steps up to his sister's closed door, his hand almost reaching the doorknob before he hears muffled sobbing. He slowly opens the door decorated with purple and black to see a familiar teen wearing blue, crying into his sister's chest.

He then shifts his gaze over to his sister, and she too, is crying. For the first time in several years, Dave is worried and a thought, a thought that cause him to panic, clicks inside his head.

_'If all three of us are here...' _Dave's fair complexion pales slightly as he finishes his thought. _'Where's Jade?'_

* * *

Jade wakes up, stretching with a yawn. She looks over at the nightstand where her clock would be. She blinks, not seeing the nightstand. She feels at her chest, and her normal square dorky glasses aren't there.

She blinks again, and her vision clears to a point where she notices she can see without her glasses. Jade smiles giddily before realizing that she's in an unfamiliar room.

It'as lime green and black, quite the lovely combination if she had any opinion in the wallpaper. She'd compliment the makers of the mix, though, her most important worry on her mind was...

"Where am I?" Jade whispers to herself.

She swings her legs over the large bed that could fit all four of her friends, standing up. She staggers as she feels lighter than before she feel asleep cramming for mid-terms tomorrow.

Jade sees a full-length mirror sits alone in the corner, and walks up to it. She looks at herself...and sees someone entirely different.

She has chocolate brown hair, electric blue eyes, and silk pajamas. Those unfamiliar eyes bore into her with the look she was at this moment; the look of suspicion and fear.

As she realizes she is no longer in her body back home in Texas, she falls to these unfamiliar knees that she was forced into and screams.

* * *

Alex Russo yawns, getting out of her bed. Her friend, Harper, busts into her room looking worried and oddly panicked.

Alex furrows her eyebrows at her friend. "Harper? What's wrong with you?"

Harper shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "You know that rich family you are friends with?"

Alex nods, unsure of what to say other than what she says now. "Yea, why?"

Harper quickly helps her get dressed, then tugs her downstairs. She points at the television screen in the Wizard's lair.

"In latest news," The reporter calls out. "The heir to Incarnitia Castle, Princess Loxia, states that she doesn't ever remember that she lived there, or anywhere near Paris and Asia. She claims that she lived her whole life in Texas, alongside her friends whom we shall not reveal the names."

Alex swallows harshly and remembers last night.

_"Alex." Her brother, Justin, calls. "I don't think we should do this."_

_Alex smiles her devilish smile at her brother. "oh come on. If it doesn't work, I'll go back to bed, okay?"_

_Justin paces back and forth in the lair, obviously worried. All of a sudden, he stops and nods at Alex, making her smile. "Fine. Just once."_

_Alex gets her wand out of her right boot, and holds it out. Justin does the same, and they recite a spell. _

_A blinding flash illuminates the formerly darkened room, and shoots upwards. Alex and Justin wait a few moments, then step into the subway. _

_"Oh well. I tried. Thanks, Justin." Alex tells her brother, and Justin gives a small nod, even thought he's still very paranoid._

Alex pulls Harper back from her family, and admits to her, "I know what happened to that girl and Princess Loxia. We have to hurry. Get Justin."

* * *

Rose looks to the door to see her brother standing in the door way. Rose stirs the upset teen on her chest, making him look up at Dave.

John smiles disdainfully at the red-clad teen, that unfortunately was her brother, with red eyes from tears, and the trails of tears made sketches on the normally-cheerful opposite.

"Hey, D-Dave!" John hiccups, trying to be cheerful around his best friend. Though, John's words come out worried and cracked up.

"Yo." The aforementioned boyish teen states walking up to the plaid couch, sitting next to Rose. "What's up?"

Rose bites her lip, knowing how Dave feels about Jade. "Oh, nothing really...Just reliving when Mother and Mr. Egbert..." Rose couldn't finished because that'd cause unshed tears to be shed.

Dave scowls slightly, automatically knowing it was about Jade. "Rose. You know you can't lie to me." Rose and John look at each other with pain and confusion in their eyes. "What's. _**Wrong?**_"

Dave emphasizes the last word to show he's serious.

Rose shuffles in her place, turning to face him. "Dave..." Rose swallows harshly, trying to suppress her sadness and suspicion. "Jade's missing, Dave...John doesn't know where she is."

Dave's eyes widened behind his shades, but his sister knew this already because Dave told her his feelings about Jade already. "What?"

John sniffs back tears as he states, "Yea...I woke up and Jade wasn't in her bed, room even. I immediately came running to you guys.

The TV flickers to life for once and the news is on. "In latest news," The reporter calls out. "The heir to Incarnitia Castle, Princess Loxia, states that she doesn't ever remember that she lived there, or anywhere near Paris and Asia. She claims that she lived her whole life in Texas, alongside her friends whom we shall not reveal the names."

Dave, Rose, and John look at each other in confusion. "Jade?"

The door swings open, slamming the wall nearby. A girl from a few rooms down the hall, near John, pants heavily. She's holding a tape in her hand.

"J-John...I...made, it." She grins, holding it out to the three confused teens. "I'm friends with Loxia's mother and father by coincidence. They gave me the clip the camera caught when the Princess woke up this morning."

The honey-blonde smiles as John takes the recorded film.

Rose puts in the tape, sitting in between her two friends, and the stranger sits on the floor, criss-cross-applesauce.

The tape is recorded from a camera alright. It flicks to life, and in the corner, the time is 10:09:55. The exact time when Jade happens to wake up on weekends, or falls asleep in class. Rose knew this because she timed it.

John watches the princess stretch and yawn, looking left where Jade's nightstand would always be. She blinks, and she reaches for her glasses which usually rest on her shirt, hanging there for morning.

The princess, or Jade, swings her legs out of the rather large bed for a teenage girl. She smiles, probably happy that she can see without her "dorky glasses" as she calls them.

As she stands, Rose notices she sways slightly to the side, then straightening herself. She looks around, and catches sight of a full-length mirror.

The suspicious princess walks up to it, studying herself. A look of fear and realization crosses her face, as electric blue eyes and chocolate brown hair come into view.

She drops to her knees, and screams ear-piercingly. The camera shakes violently, and the four people in the room cringe, including Dave. Four maids rush into the room minutes after.

Jade's "hands" are in front of her face, so she can look at them.

One of the maids asks her, "Mi'lady? Is something wrong? Can you not find your ballgown?" Rose finds this really ironic since Jade prefers not to wear dresses over casual clothing.

Jade covers her ears, shaking. She whispers a single sentence over and over to herself, but loud enough that the four friends catch it.

_"I don't belong here."_

* * *

Alex and Harper teleport to the familiar castle in between Paris and England called Incarnitia Castle. They rush past the many guards, past the Princess' mother and father, and the maids.

They open the door, closing it behind them. A familiar appearance of a girl sits in the corner whispering something to herself.

As Alex crept closer, she could make out the words.

_"I want to go back. I need to see Rose. I need to see Dave. I need to see John." _The sentence that struck Alex and Harper as the most curious was,

_"I don't belong here."_

* * *

Angst-like, huh? Though, I think I did well for a crossover so far. Please review honestly.


	3. The Call For A Wizard

**Recap: ****_"I don't belong here."_**

* * *

Harper steps forward a bit, though, Alex puts her arm out, preventing anymore movement.

Alex whispers to her, "I think it's best if I talk to her. Clearly she has amnesia." Then, she focuses her attention on the familiar appearance of her acquaintance.

"Princess Loxia?"Alex calls in a wary voice, unsure of what would happen.

To her surprise, the girl perks up like a dog would by hearing something near it. Then, the girl turns slightly to see Alex and Harper with teary electric blue eyes.

"Why does everybody keep calling me that?" She says with a tired sigh. "My name is Jade Harley. Everyone in this dang castle keeps calling me 'Mistress' and 'Princess Loxia'.

Alex is startled by her friend's words. "B-But, isn't that what you wanted to be called, Princess-"

The outer shell of her friend slightly glares at Alex as she corrects, "Jade."

"Well, Jade," Harper steps up, not wanting to witness anymore without knowing what happened to their friend-uh, acquaintance. "Why don't you belong here?"

Their friend stands up, turning to face them, hands on her hips with a glare. "Because. I have college to finish? Duh?"

Alex narrows her eyes and automatically knows that this isn't her best...acquaintance. She'll never get used to that. "You never went to a public school, Lox-er, Jade. You were home-schooled since you were 5."

The girl standing opposite of them seems to stagger slightly before asking a strange question.

"Is there a computer here?"

Alex and Harper look at each other.

* * *

Dave hums after a few minutes of silence, attracting the attention of his sister, best friend and stranger.

"Yes, Dave?" Rose calls from the kitchen, preparing some red wine for you three for some reason.

"Nothing..." He trails off, forgetting his sister's question.

John waves a hand in front of Dave's face bringing him back down to Earth. "Dave~? Is something wrong?"

Dave just begins to murmur something to himself, making the others perk up.

"Dave, we can't hear you. Speak up." Rose coos.

"Well," Dave starts, still deep in thought. "If that was Jade..."

Rose and John nod slowly, allowing him to continue.

"Then, who is in Jade's body?" Dave finished.

Just then, a sweet fragrance passes through the room. John quickly gets up, and races out the open door.

The other three watch the place where John was with confusion. The stranger then stands and walks out, down the other side of the hall.

Rose and Dave then jump up and go after their friend. As they reach the, strangely, open door, They see Jade being squished by John.

"Jade, you're back! I'm so happy to see you!" John happily cheers.

Jade pushes John off of her, and looks at the three in the room.

"How dare you call me by such a name!" Dave and Rose look at John, who is completely saddened. "I'm am Princess Loxia the 2nd, and you shall not refer to me as a commoner, much less one of your friend or sister, even worse your mother." The claimed 'Princess' finishes like one, formally.

Rose speaks like she is really talking to one as she extends her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Princess. Though, you must realize how we mistaken you for our best friend, and his-" Rose points to John briefly. "-sibling. You look exactly like her. I hope we didn't get off on the wrong foot."

The lime-eyed girl that they used to know blinks, and asks for a mirror. When she is pointed to a full-length in the back of the room, she returns with horror in her eyes.

"Why, exactly," She tries to keep her calm, but her voice cracks up. "Do I look like one of you commoners?"

The two boys shrug, but Rose stays on task asking a few questions.

"Where do you live, Princess?"

"Incarnitia Castle."

"I see. Do you remember what happened that might have made this happen?"

"Not that I know of. I was simply preparing for my birthday next week."

"Hmm..." Rose pauses, weighing her circumstances. The Princess thinks along with her, which seems like she doesn't do it often because she looks like she's in pain.

"It seems like spirit transfer magic was involved. Even thought I know that it's impossible, it might be just that."

The Princess sighs, pulling out Jade's phone. Rose becomes startled.

"Who are you calling?" Rose asks for the boys behind her.

Princess Loxia looks up from the lime green phone with a stern expression.

"The person behind it."

* * *

Alex jumps at the sound of her phone ringing. She lifts the phone to her ears and speaks into it, "Yea?"

A familiar tone, yet strange voice projects through the phone. **"Alex Russo! You better have an explanation for this treachery you showed!"**

The loudness of the voice causes the aforementioned girl bring the phone away from her ear. Jade hears the voice as her own, and jumps towards Alex.

"Hey, that's my voice!" Alex's eyes widen, along with Harper's. "You have to get me back into my own body!"

Alex nods slowly, speaking to the other one the phone. "Princess?"

**"What is it, Alex?" **She snaps. **"Make it quick. I'm about to call Mother and bring me to you so we may settle this in person."**

Jade smiles at that point, making Alex hesitate saying it was fine, that she could handle it. Truth was, she couldn't. So, instead of saying don't, she told her,

"Go ahead. I need to get my brother." The other end silences out, leaving a generic woman voice to take over. Alex snaps her phone shut, and sighs.

"Harper." Said girl stops talking to Jade cheerfully, turning to Alex. "Take care of Jade. I have to get Justin."

Alex then got out her wand from her boot, and waved it in the air. Before she left, Alex waved to Jade.

A sentence came from Jade that made Alex become surprised.

_"See you later, Alex."_

* * *

Yay! Finished.


End file.
